


My Bad Dream: Pokemon X's Game Over

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, Scary, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This is an actual nightmare I had between the night of November 21 and morning of November 22, and boy was it scary. Don't read if you're easy to scare.
Kudos: 1





	My Bad Dream: Pokemon X's Game Over

Last night I had my first nightmare that I've had in a while. In this nightmare, I discovered it was possible to get a Game Over in Pokemon X and Y.

I don't remember exactly what you had to do to get it; I think you had to let your Pokemon's happiness get all the way down to zero, and then make it faint. I don't know, I must have made SOME mistake so big, so unforgivably heinous (or perhaps idiotic), that I had to be punished by becoming unable to complete the game. But whatever I did, here's what the Game Over was like.

My character was walking in a cave when a question mark appeared over her. When the camera panned to a different part of the cave, I saw my female Sylveon (I was playing X, and I'd named this Pokemon Sylvia). Some words appeared in a text box.

"...  
...Sylvia?"

An exclamation point appeared over the Sylveon's head, and then she turned around to look at me. It was from here that the Ironside musical cue from Kill Bill played (no, seriously, I heard it). It really caught me off-guard, but I had never gotten this game over before, nor did I have any idea that they decided to use THIS sound of all things, so I had no choice but to watch and see what would happen. The siren played as the camera cut to my character and my Sylveon again and again.

I don't remember what happened when it got to the Scare Chord-esque ending. All I know was that the Sylveon used some sort of deadly power on my character, either killing her or weakening her to the point where I just couldn't play the game anymore. I could tell because I saw a purple and black aura appear and move around Sylvia, in spite of her happy-looking expression. Then the screen faded to black.

I waited for something else to happen, being the clueless gamer I was, but the sequence just started over again. This time, however, when the Ironside siren started again, I saw two options: "Meat," or "WAAAAUGH." When I selected the latter option (or however it was spelled, I'm steadily forgetting that), it showed my character trying to run away from the Sylveon - but it was in slow motion and could only be seen when the camera cut to her in time to the alarm.

I got to select it again, and again, but it was no use. This time I couldn't bring myself to see what would happen if this expired again or if I selected "Meat." My only guess is that either of these would lead to the Sylveon again using her power to do Arceus knows what to my poor character.

An endless loop of scary music and suffering.

Sylvia was the first Pokemon in my party, as well as the one whose happiness I depleted and the one I fainted, so I assume that's why she was the one I encountered in the cave. I bet if I had, say, my Frogadier or my Diggersby as the first Pokemon in my party when I made my massive mistake, either of them would be the one punishing me in the cave instead. This led me to believe that if you got a Game Over in this dream, the first Pokemon you had in your party - no matter what it was, as long as you caused them to faint with a happiness stat of zero - would be the one to punish you for all eternity.

If anything, I'm glad I didn't wake up screaming from this nightmare, and I'm equally glad it's not possible to get a Game Over in the game I mentioned. But... oh, my goodness, this bad dream of mine was some dark crap, way too dark for a Pokemon game. It's almost as bad as in Majora's Mask when the moon crushes the town, or Donkey Kong 64 when King K Rool blows up DK's Island... Woe is me.

Why couldn't it be like one of Kirby's Game Overs, and show my character and her Pokemon exhausted, along with some rather sad but not tear-jerking music? That would have been preferable to what I saw in my dream.


End file.
